


The forgotten one

by When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Poor Sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN/pseuds/When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN
Summary: This is my first story so it’s going to be rubbish lol
Kudos: 20





	The forgotten one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it’s going to be rubbish lol

I’m always the forgotten one,  
The one every calls “the third wheel”,

I’m not half as popular as Dream or George,  
I’m not in half the videos they are in,

I’m just Sapnap,  
The third wheel

I’m just Sapnap,  
The pet killer

I’m just Sapnap,  
The underdog compared to the other two,

I’m just Sapnap, 

The forgotten...


End file.
